macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara
, translated as When My Rune Sparkles, is a song sung by Minori Suzuki of Walküre. It is the ending song of Macross Δ from Mission 02 onwards. It was first released on the single Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara as track 2 and later on Walküre Attack! as track 10. Occurrences Macross Δ *Ending from Mission 02, Ready for the Audition. Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Available at Rank 1. *Available as part of the new year event, Rainbow-colored Teddy Bear event. *Version with VF-31J Siegfried dancing became available on April 1, 2018. Lyrics Romaji = "Junbi wa iinka ne?" Dareka ga uwasa shiteiru sekai wa itsuka owaru tte Uso dayo sore ja atarimaesugiru Ano toki, sora o miageta mirai o ima ni kanjita Anata no kaze ni shinkuro shitanda Onnanoko de irareru ibasho, mitsukechatta yo Dakara mou yarukkyanai tomerarenai "Kakugo surun yo" Pika tto run ga hikareba Wow woh wow woh Watashi wa koi ni ochiru no Wow woh wow woh Pariru paarira anata no sei de Parira run pika muteki nanda yo Dareka ga kurushindeiru tatakau koto wa tsurai tte Dame dayo sore ja mae e susumenai Sono toki, sora o yurashita anata no egaku kiseki ga Watashi ni utau yuuki o kureta no Ikiru koto sore dake de marude jikan ga nai yo Dakara mou yuruganai kono omoi wa "Run pika biimu!" Pikatto run ga hikareba Wow woh wow woh Anata wa takaku toberu no Wow woh wow woh Tariru taarira watashi no ai wa Tarira run pika mugen nanda yo Pikatto run ga hikareba Wow woh wow woh Sekai wa koi ni ochiru no Wow woh wow woh Pariru paarira kaze o kanjite (huh huh) Pa rira runpika hikaritsudukete (huh huh) Nani ga attemo watashi no koi wa (huh huh) Nani ga nandemo muteki nanda yo "Gorigori atakku!" |-| Kanji = 「準備はいいんかね？」 誰かが噂している　世界はいつか終わるって 嘘だよ　それじゃ当たり前すぎる あの時、空を見上げた　未来を今に感じた あなたの風に　シンクロしたんだ 女の子でいられる　居場所、見つけちゃったよ だからもう　やるっきゃない　止められない 「覚悟するんよ」 ピカッとルンが光れば　Wow woh wow woh わたしは　恋に落ちるの　Wow woh wow woh パリル　パーリラ　あなたのせいで パリラ　ルンピカ　無敵なんだよ 誰かが苦しんでいる　戦うことはつらいって ダメだよ　それじゃ前へ進めない その時、空を揺らした　あなたの描く軌跡が わたしに歌う勇気をくれたの 生きること　それだけで　まるで時間がないよ だからもう　揺るがない　この思いは 「ルンピカビーム！」 ピカッとルンが光れば　Wow woh wow woh あなたは　高く飛べるの　Wow woh wow woh タリル　ターリラ　わたしの愛は タリラ　ルンピカ　無限なんだよ ピカッとルンが光れば　Wow woh wow woh 世界は　恋に落ちるの Wow woh wow woh パリル　パーリラ　風を感じて (huh huh) パリラ　ルンピカ　光りつづけて (huh huh) 何があっても　わたしの恋は (huh huh) 何がなんでも　無敵なんだよ 「ゴリゴリアタック！」 |-| English = "Are ya ready?!" Someone's been telling a rumor: "The world's gonna come to an end someday." But that must be a lie, it's obviously so untrue! At that moment, I looked up to the sky; I felt like the future was already here, And synced up to the speed of your wind. I've found a place where I can still be a girl, So I have no choice, there's no way I can stop now! "Ya better be prepared!" When my rune shines bright, Wow woh wow woh I'm gonna fall in love! Wow woh wow woh Pariru paarira, it's all your fault! Parira, with my rune shining, I'm unstoppable! Someone's out there suffering, but you say it's too painful to join the fight That's no good, we can't move forward like that! At that moment, the sky wavered from the trail you drew through the sky, Giving me the courage to sing! Just living life seems to leave me with no time left, So I can't afford to back down from this feeling! "Rune-Shiny Beam!" When my rune shines bright, Wow woh wow woh You'll be able to fly high! Wow woh wow woh Tariru taarira, my love... Tarira, with my rune shining ...it's unlimited! When my rune shines bright, Wow woh wow woh The whole world will fall in love! Wow woh wow woh Pariru paarira, feel the wind, Parira, with those runes alight, keep shining bright! No matter what happens, my love... (huh huh) No matter how things end up - ... will be unstoppable! "Hardheaded Attack!" Video Notes & Trivia *The combination of live-action and 2D animation in the ending sequence is reminiscent of the music video for "Love Drifts Away" in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 as well as the Macross Dynamite 7 ending, "Parade". External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Music Category:Endings 02 Category:Insert Songs